Digital systems can use digital-to-analog converters (DAC) to convert digital signals into analog signals. Examples of DACs include oversampling/interpolating DAC such as a delta-sigma DAC and a binary-weighted DAC such as a R-2R ladder DAC. The resolution of a DAC refers to the number of potential output levels. A n-bit DAC has a resolution of 2n levels.